


Dance Dance Fall in Love

by coloredmoon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: DDR, Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, F/F, innocent gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredmoon/pseuds/coloredmoon
Summary: Amity goes along with Luz to a dump for human objects and finds an odd machine. Luz says it's called "DDR"
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	Dance Dance Fall in Love

Amity Blight considered herself a decently good witch. The standards she set up for herself for magic were relatively high, but she nearly always managed to meet them. She considered herself a problem solver, definitely, and if the problem that needed solving was magical, she had a solution ready. If she ever found herself in a perel, she’d usually get out with a little bit of effort and, sometimes, a little help from others. At least for a magical problem, she always managed to think of a solution. 

If only that were the case for human world problems. 

Amity loved Luz, she truly did, but the human world was a strange and unknown place to her, and anything coming from it felt like something odd she’d see in a dream. A box that functioned like a magic mirror, but then also didn’t. A metal container on wheels that drove on its own, without magic! And those were just the objects, the gestures were even more foreign to her. They made it so hard to understand Luz sometimes. 

However, she finally understood high fives, and how accomplishing it felt to do that! It took her so long to understand, as with anything from Luz’s other life. Sometimes, Amity felt hopeless in ever truly understanding it, and thus truly understanding Luz. The saying of ‘two world apart’ felt a little bit literal when it came to the two of them. 

Which was why she’d kind of accepted that going to a human objects dump was going to be a sort of hell for her. She wasn’t going to understand any of it, and feared the moment she’d bring down Luz’s enthusiasm over her things from home. And she had every right to find joy in them! Amity found joy in her homeworld too, even if she doesn’t find it in her literal home. 

“Oh. My. God.” The sudden extra burst of enthusiasm in Luz’s voice made Amity look up, curious as to the source of her extra good mood. “I used to have a nightlight  _ just like this _ .” 

The light Luz held up was… not Amity’s first choice for her home decor. It held the shape of some kind of whale with a horn, like a whale unicorn. A whaleycorn? From what she remembered, Luz had mentioned there were no unicorns in her world, so perhaps Luz liked having what she thought to be fictional animals in her room. It still was somewhat of an ugly light. The whaleycorn was purple with a rainbow horn and enormous eyes that looked surprisingly much like those in a human comic in an odd symbol based language she’d once seen somewhere. 

All of a sudden, Luz got a little red in the face. “Not that- Not that I still need this, of course.” She rolled her eyes, but Amity noticed the tone in her voice and let out a little laugh. 

“Obviously not.” 

“Obviously!” 

The two of them kept looking around for a little and, if she was being really honest, Amity quite enjoyed it. She learned of some new objects and got explained the concept of the internet and waifai. The concept sounded a lot like magic to her, which surprised her seeing as it came from the human world where magic was rather lacking. 

Most things were, as expected, actual trash. Seeing as this ‘dump’ did in fact consist largely of things Eda had taken from the human world and she had a habit of stealing from humans’ trash cans. As interesting as wrappers from human food were, it wasn’t exactly exciting. They really had to look for actual treasures, bigger items or stuff Eda had  _ actually stolen _ from people. Not that Eda ever called it stealing. 

She called it profitable borrowing. 

In the middle of their search, Amity noticed a rather big object. It had a screen, much like the magical ‘television’ she’d been told about, and was kind of like a big purple box with a platform to stand on in front of it. The sides were decorated with bright words and colourful exclamations that were sort of overdoing it for Amity. All in all it didn’t look very sophisticated… but it was at the very least worth asking about. 

“What’s that?” She asked, pointing at the machine so Luz would know what she meant. 

Luz turned her head, following Amity’s finger to the machine. A gasp escaped her and her eyes grew wide with what Amity assumed to be much enthusiasm. With speed so great that Amity was concerned for the other girl’s neck, Luz turned back to her. 

“Amity! it’s DDR!” Luz enthused, nearly jumping up and down to let out all the emotions she was feeling at that moment. Judging by the way she continued to explain, she’d noticed the confusion on the other girl’s face. “It’s a game! You stand on the tiles and the screen shows you what dance move you have to do and then you just- just- You dance!” 

For a moment, Amity let it sink in, and considered the explanation. She _ kind of _ understood. “Is it like a dancing curse?” She asked. “Like you hex someone so they have to keep dancing?” 

“No, well-” The other girl considered her words. “It’s more of a voluntary thing. You try to keep up with what the machine tells you to do, and then you try to get the highest score, either of the machine or from the person you’re playing against, if you’re playing together at least.” 

That, Amity could understand. It was like a dance competition, and the machine was the judge. She once again took in the considerably bad design of the machine and figured it wasn’t a very serious judge. It made her wonder if that thing actually let the best dancer win. Not that she was willing to go find out. 

“We should try it! There might be some electricity here, knowing Eda!” 

Amity looked at Luz with bright, scared eyes. She didn’t want to try the thing out, there was a high possibility she’d make a fool of herself. She didn’t want to make a fool of herself in fron of Luz. Dancing for that thing… it was too much of an unfamiliar territory, and thus a bad idea. 

She was about to voice her protests sternly, when the look on Luz’s face turned just a little too precious. He eyes big, mouth in a bright smile, her cheeks all raised in glee. It was difficult to give a hard no to that, especially considering the heat that just rose up to Amity’s face. She quickly looked away, attempting to draw away attention from the giant blush she was probably displaying right there. 

“I-I don’t dance!” Amity protested as Luz began to drag her along to the otherworldly dancing machine. 

“That’s a lie,” Luz said, giving a very obnoxious wink to the other girl. “I’ve experienced you dancing before.” 

Before she knew it, Luz had gotten the machine to work and the brightly lit screen displayed what appeared to be song titles and the platform in front of the machine, which was apparently decorated with arrows, was dimly lit too. Luz used the arrows to navigate through the song titles and jumped a little when she found one she appeared to like. 

The screen changed and Amity was a little thrown back, unsure what to do. There were arrows, matching the ones on the platform, on the top of the screen. She carefully stepped on one of the arrows and noticed it corresponded with those on the screen. Then, frightening her because of the surprise, arrows started coming up from the bottom of the screen. 

“Just step on the matching arrow direction when the rising arrows reach the bar thingy.” Luz yelled, starting to do so herself with much enthusiasm in her steps. 

Several missed signs appeared on Amity’s screen, stabbing her perfectionist heart a little with every time a new one appeared. She carefully moved her foot to an arrow, attempting to time it with the arrows on the screen. It still showed a miss. 

Frustrated, she kept trying. Apparently this game called for perfect timing, and if there was one thing Amity liked to achieve, it was perfection. With every step she tried, she got a little more violent, stomping relatively hard on the platform arrows. 

To her left Luz was focusing hard on the screen, her tongue stuck out as her eyes followed the arrows and her legs attempted to follow along. Judging by all the ‘good’ that appeared on her side of the screen, she was doing relatively well. Amity felt her competitive side come up. As much as she wanted the other girl to enjoy the game and be happy,  _ she  _ wanted to win. 

She didn’t think it was possible, but she put in even more effort. She got some ‘good’ and missed a few, but nothing made her give up. Before she even properly registered it, she began to have a little bit of fun. And then, finally, the first ‘perfect’ appeared on her screen. 

“PERFECT, YES!” She celebrated out loud as she kept dancing. A gleeful laugh escaped her and before she could start to hold herself back, Luz joined in too. 

“See, you got  _ moves _ .” 

And move they did. Up. Down. Left. Left. Down. Right. Seeing as they were doing the same dance the two of them started to really get in sync. Luz’s score was improving now too, showing a lot more ‘perfect’ scores on her side of the screen. Perhaps she’d just needed to get into it, she probably hadn’t played in a while either. 

Suddenly, Amity felt Luz grab her hand, and looked at it, shocked. A few misses were announced on her screen as she jumped, before she looked back at the screen to try and follow it once more. The warmth of Luz’s hand holding hers was in the back of her mind the entire time, and she could only calm herself down with the thought that she could later explain the redness on her face on the exhaustion from dancing. Not that that was the actual reason, of course. 

She smiled, being extremely happy as she danced and happy to be holding on to Luz’s hand. It wasn’t exactly what she’d envisioned for that day, however, it was somehow better. Beside her, Luz was smiling too, and Amity hoped she was having just about the same thoughts. When she saw Luz’s face lit up like that, there wasn’t a hint of regret left in her body at all. Everything about that moment felt right. 

The song ended and both of them were left a little out of breath. One look at the screen and Amity knew she'd won. It was her first time playing, and she’d won. But that wasn’t the most important thing. She was there with Luz, having fun, both of them out of their breath as they laughed like idiots. 

“Ha! Kiss for the winner!” Luz announced, in what was meant to be a joking voice. She may have been joking at first, but the moment Luz turned to look at Amity, something changed about the look on her face. With sudden determination, Luz moved forward and gave Amity a kiss on the cheek. 

Both of them were quiet. Amity was sure her head was about to explode, and did everything she could to keep herself from fanning her face and making obvious just how overwhelmed she was with what had just happened. This… wasn’t something she could end on, or even discuss, for that matter. 

“Again.” She announced, and Luz just nodded in reaction. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about these two dancing together in the grom episode and... wanted them to play DDR. I love these girls so much, I might try and write more shenanigans with the two of them.


End file.
